


coffee shop troubles

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Enemies, M/M, cheol calls chan shorty, soonyoung is not tech savvy, wonwoo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Chan knew that no way this was a coincidence, his name keeps getting misspelled on his coffee cup. By the same exact guy. It is his mission to make this guy his arch-enemy.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 43





	coffee shop troubles

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt:  
> seungcheol is the barista at a coffee shop and always screws him chan’s name on purpose

Call Chan a strict person, yes he might be. But he's thinking, that this person who writes his name on his coffee cup is messing with him.

"It happened again!" Chan complained to Soonyoung, who was trying to figure out how to work a presentation slide, with Wonwoo right beside him. "This guy keeps writing my name wrong!" He laid his head on the table, exhausted. He'd spent most of the night staying up, doing an all-nighter.

Chan honestly does not know where Soonyoung gets his energy from, they've spent the all-noghter together with Wonwoo and he's still regular. Chan on the other hand, is suffering. 

"What do you mean?" Wonwoo tilted his head in confusion. How hard was it to write the name 'Chan' on a cup? Chan was relieved that at least someone was paying attention to him as he let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. 

"See!" He shoved the cup in Wonwoo's face so he could see and Wonwoo flinched a little. The cup had the name 'Lhan' on it. How was that even possible?

"Can you pull the cup back a little so I can see? It's too close." Wonwoo stated as Chan laughed, an apology just flowing out of him naturally as he pulled the cup back to let the older see.

"I'm going to confront the guy, it's the same guy also! With big lips and fluffy hair!" Chan was determined to fight this guy, no matter how tall he is (he couldn't really tell because the guy was slouching a lot, bad for posture). 

"Oho Chan! You can't remember our lectures but you can remember the barista who you've seen maybe once or twice?" Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows, insinuating something as Chan felt a blush creep onto his face. 

"No way! I just have to know what my enemy looks like!" Chan nodded, trying to reassure himself (which obviously doesn't work). Soonyoung just chuckled, a small "Sure" being mumbled with the end sound being dragged out.

Chan huffed. He'd plan to meet this guy out of a work environment. Keep your friends close, but enemies closer, right? 

————

It was here. The next morning, Chan was standing in front of a coffee shop that read, 'Moon Jun Café', strange name, but Chan won't judge. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and immediately scanning the room to spot that ash-blue haired worker with plump lips.

Might be a good kisser.

No! Chan snap out of it! He thought to himself and facepalmed. 

"You need help?" A guy loomed over him, Chan snapped up to see the person speaking and it was, in fact, that guy. Chan pouted in determination and attempted to go on his tippy toes to reach the other's height. 

"Hey you! You are the guy who keeps messing up my name!" He complained and pointed a finger at the guy and scrunched his face up to look more intimidating. What he couldn't have by height, he could by facial expressions.

"Woah there shorty. I don't mean to." The other guy had the audacity to mock his pouting. But it looked kind of cute— no, weird. Shorty? I'll show you who's the short one after I fight you— Chan's thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in his face.

"Hello? Would you like coffee, I will write your name down, I promise I'll get it right." The guy, Chan examined his work attire and saw the badge with the name 'Seungcheol' on it. Interesting name. 

"I'll take up on that offer." Chan was delighted to hear the offer in the first place, nobody likes their four letter name bein spelt wrong. The so-called Seungcheol, headed back behind the counter and the register. "I would like the regular, if you pay attention to what I order." Chan winked at the employee, making a poor attempt at flirting.

Seungcheol just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He probably disapproved of that, Chan thought as he watched the taller brew the coffee in a quick process. He laid his head on his hands as he stared at the figure going back and forth with the cup of coffee. 

He arrived in front of Chan, he smelt good too. Not too much cologne to the point it's overpowering, good, Chan noted. "What's the name again?" Seungcheol asked with a raspy voice as Chan tilted his head. How can the guy misspell his name multiple times but forget it at the same time?

"Chan." 

"Okay, C h a n." The barista spelt out his name by the letters while writing. Chan found that endearing. 

"Correct!" Chan cheered quietly to himself. 

Seungcheol did that thing again, where he would lift an eyebrow and look very attractive to Chan. It made a gravity pull Chan towards Seungcheol. Maybe he's just attracted to this barista, but he's his enemy (he reminded himself). 

Seungcheol went back to place a cup lid on and headed back to the shorter to hand him his needed coffee. 

"Lhan again?" Chan whined as Seungcheol just let out a small giggle (it was very adorable in Chan's opinion, but doesn't make him less of an enemy). "I'm just kidding." He grabbed the cup back, ripping the clear tape off of the cup. 

Ohhh, that's what it was. Clear tape. "I'm just messing with you Chan, you're cute when you're frustrated." Seungcheol told the other and Chan felt flustered, his body was heating up. Does Seungcheol have no shame? Why is he telling him this information? 

Chan just snatched his cup of coffee from the barista's large (and probably warm) hands and walked off. No more encounters today, he declared. But as he was walking out, a small "Wait!" was echoed from the walls and Chan turned around.

It was the taller, Seungcheol, running after him to hand him a heart-shaped sticky note. Cute. "Have this, call me." Seungcheol made a phone signal with his left hand and winked, walking back to the coffee shop. 

Now what?.. Chan gazed down at his coffee cup and found the sticky note on top of it, with something written on it. A group of dashes and numbers. A phone numbed. It was Seungcheol's, Chan felt his face heating up quicker than before as he gripped the cup. 

You know what? Fuck keeping your enemies closer, be dating your enemy. Chan had declared in his head.


End file.
